


Satisfying Mommy

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bitty Sans, F/M, Is it vore, Nahh, Reader has girl parts, Taboo, Underswap Sans, reader has vagina, skeleporn, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one chapter, steamy story in which you and bitty blueberry have a nice time together. (Also this is super dirty so prepare ya sins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying Mommy

He was your sunshine, your little prince, your adorable blueberry. He was your companion and you loved spending nearly all of your spare time with him. He was your bitty, and you were his mommy.

Although.. Sometimes you two were more than that, behind closed doors and away from those who might judge.

Of course the first times, you'd only wanted to help him. Your poor, cute little bitty who was usually so cheerful seemed so uncomfortable.. Almost sick. All you'd wanted was to help your little friend, a one time thing which was only done to help him platonically, nothing more.

But.. As soon as he first moaned for you, and you could feel his cute little body squirming in your palm, you knew something inside of you clicked, and nothing would ever be the same.  
And the things he said. God. They drove you insane. Something about the way he called you his 'Mommy' so desperately made you snap. The way his tiny hands would try to grab onto you. The sweet, sweet taste of his cum. You started wanting more and more of this, and so did he. Others did it too after all. And bitties were just as capable and intelligent as humans were so, even if it was taboo, the both of you had concluded nothing was wrong with it.  
......................

"M-Mommy!! Yes! I'll be good I promise please don't stop!!"

Oh of course you weren't going to stop, how could you ever stop while staring into his eyes, they were practically begging you. Your tongue kept flicking, twisting and curling all over his pelvis and his cute little ecto-cock as one of your hands held his torso in place right outside of your mouth so he could rest onto it. No matter how many times you did this you just couldn't get over how great of a sight that was. His mouth hung open and his little neon blue tongue lolling out, those sweet, adorable eyes trying to stay open and look into yours with their little heart shaped pupils. 

"Mama! I'm- A-ah! I'm going to..!"

Unable to speak, your only reply was harder and harder licks, until finally..

"M-MOMMYYY!!!"

The taste of sweet blueberry exploded in your mouth, your tongue gave him a few last licks to clean him up before pulling his lower half out of your wet mouth with a single 'pop'.

But you weren't done just yet.. Not at all.

"Sweetheart?" He looked up at your intrigued, still stuck in the daze of his previous orgasm.

"What is it mommy? Is something wrong?" For a second he seemed worried, as if he'd done something to anger you.

"Listen, mommy was just wondering if.. Well.. You know how sometimes you pleasure mommy on the, err.. Outside? I was wondering if maybe we could try something.."

He wasn't entirely innocent thanks to you of course, you'd had plenty of time to explain to him how humans worked, even if some parts were kind of icky for him you were sure he understood what you hinted at.

"How mommy? I mean.. I.. I'm so small though! But I trust you! I wanna make mama happy just like she does for me!" He said, sounding excited already.

"Alright, alright. Its a bit awkward explaining but.. L-Let mommy show you instead okay?"

Sitting up on your bed, you carefully picked him up again before putting him down right in front of you, between your spread legs, which you lifted a bit to take off your soaked panties, exposing your dripping womanhood to him. He'd seen it before, it wasn't the first time you two had gotten intimate but you were always a bit embarassed by the mesmerized look he had on his face every time he looked at you down there.

"A-Alright.. Hon you know the place mommy plays with sometimes while she's making you feel good?"

"Y-Yes?" The cyan blush on his cheekbones grew darker..

"And how mommy puts you in her mouth sometimes?"

His only reply was a weak nod as he seemed to get more and more embarassed.

"Can mommy do the same things to you but, in that other place?"

He covered his face with both hands and looked down as his blush practically spread all over his skull before looking up at you again, a very aroused and cute look on his face.

"Yes.. Anything for mommy!"

"Okay, my little blueberry. All you have to do is let me guide you okay?" You were already soaking wet from hearing his moans earlier, no preparation should be needed. Just thinking about how loud he'd moan this time made your predatory grin stretch further.

"Come closer." That wasn't a demand, it was an order. And he seemed to have understood it. You'd been craving something, anything like this for so long. And now that he gave you consent. You weren't holding back. Unsure, he inched his way closer to you until he was but a hair away from your wet, demanding pussy.

"Alright Sansy. Mommy is going to take over for now. I think you will enjoy this as much as I will."

"R-Really?! I can't wait mommy! Please do it!"

You picked up his body, your breathing and his already growing heavier, before pressing his feet up to your entrance. 

"I'm ready mommy! I want to make you hap-PYYYY!! O-OH STARS!" He squealed at the sudden feeling of warmth and tightness squeezing the sensitive bones of his lower legs as you pulled him in. Moaning at the feeling of his legs twitching inside you. You put a finger on each of his shoulders to push him inside further. The edges and curves of his bones just felt so heavenly! And without having even reached his pelvis yet. The warm and tight friction was driving him crazy, his cock dripping all over himself.

"You ready for this Sansy? You half whispered half panted, ready for his pelvis to enter you too. "Y-YES MAMA PLEASE!!" He was trembling.  
"Beg for mommy a bit more than that sugar~"  
"PLEASE, PLEASE MOMMY I WANT IT! I..I want.. I WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO MOMMY!!"  
Your face flared up at his words, but that was the only signal you needed. Taking in a deep breath, you pressed hard (without hurting him) on both of his shoulders, feeling the hard bones pf his pelvis stretching you as you moaned. The bliss you felt when he was finally inside was unlike anything you'd felt before. He was desperatly attempting to thrust his hips forward into your tight embrace as you pushed him in and out the best you could. His squeals were loud and persistent, and his voice broke at random intervals. Each time his knees bent he would hit that spot inside you and you would moan louder and louder. Every nerve in your body was on fire.

In this moment of ecstasy you had both forgotten if it was wrong or right. Right there. In the world at that moment. Only the two of you existed when you finally reached your peak. Your walls tightenning painfully around him, milking him, and his body trembling hard as he screamed out his love for you, his mommy. 

After a few minutes, you had regained enough energy to pull him out. Panting and covered in your cum, he was too exhausted to move.

"You wanna go to bed sweetheart?"  
He could only manage a slight hum. Which you took as a yes.  
"Alright, lets get you washed up first."

You carried him on to the bath. And then and there, your taboo relationship had never felt so perfect.


End file.
